


A secret longing...

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [150]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Mention John, Mention Lestrade, Mention Rosie, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Pining Sherlock, Post-Season/Series 04, Protective Mycroft, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: After the first party since he returned and Sherringford, Sherlock is thinking about how everything went... Until his thoughts bring him elsewhere.December 26th: Boxing Day / Cleaning up





	A secret longing...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A secret battle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878746) by [MorganeUK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK). 



> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

Sherlock was slowly cleaning up the flat.  _I can’t believe it’s Boxing day already._  Thinking about how the last evening went, he was mostly satisfied.

_Under the circumstances…_

Mycroft and Sherlock were still shocked by what happened. John wasn’t fully comfortable with the events also,  _being put at the bottom of a well can do that,_  and his view of the Holmes' family drastically change with the addition of the psycho sister and a clearer view of the Holmes’ wealth. The first real discussion post-Sherringford started with an incredulous “A bloody manor, Sherlock! Care to elaborate?”

The detective chuckles at the thought as he picks up glasses and beer bottles.  

He also invited their parents but they quietly declined…  _Still pissed off at Mycroft! Lestrade stayed near him all night long, probably worried about the haunted expression he wears nowadays. Life is complicated… But Rosie was wonderful!_ The toddler, now able to walk, was a balm on everyone's wounds. A positive tribute to Mary.

Sherlock pauses and took out his phone to check the photos he took.

Many of Rosie and everyone… But mainly of the doctor…  _My John_ … He places his fingers on the screen, nearly stroking the image.

 _A new year is coming… Maybe I can_ … But someone at the door interrupts his train of thoughts.

“Oh, hello brother!”

**Author's Note:**

> Mycroft is not an idiot... And he needs to have a conversation with his brother about John, seeing a therapist, and what could happen next.  
> "A secret battle" is the conclusion of that (still not written but you can imagine!) discussion.


End file.
